Two Halves of a Bitter Soul
by SnarkyShinx
Summary: "Beware the scarlet eyes, for they will spill blood. The red stained snow shall be the end." The StarClan cat's words echo in Willowfall's ears. A scarlet-eyed cat is destined to bring about the end of MountainClan. This mustn't happen. For the survival of her Clan, Willowfall and the rest of the MountainClan cats must prevent the arrival of the scarlet-eyed cat. First Fanfic!
1. Prologue & Allegiance

**'Allo y'all! Official first fanfiction Snarky has now published to an audience. Round of applause! Not really...save that for the end if this goes well. **

**Anyway, I enjoy constructive criticism being a young, new writer to the fanfiction world so I'm ok with tips and suggestions. Although take into account I have a set story planned out for this one so if your suggestions alter with the story too much I'm sorry to say I may not be able to add it. Or if it's a really good suggestion, I may have to alter my story! **

**But enough of me wasting your valuable time, it gives me great pride in knowing my story is being read by people other than those in the household. Enough talk! On with the story! Allons-y!**

The fairly common moonless night approached the pitch black blanket of glittering stars, once again shadowing the snowy ridges with darkness. As usual, a nighttime meeting was held by a long-haired silver tabby and her two trusted comrades. Their meeting place; the highest peak in camp sheltered in a dank cave with a small pool of melted ice water in the rear.

The trio of felines nestled beside the pool, each shuddering once before settling on the stiff cave floor. The long-haired tabby spoke up with a voice as cold as the air outside.

"What have you seen, Willowfall?"

A young pale brown tabby with black patches and a white underbelly looked up at the speaker with a startled blue-eyed expression. "I'm sorry, Blossomstar?"

"I mean exactly what I said," snapped the silver tabby with a cold green stare. "Look into that pool and tell me what StarClan has said this time. No doubt they're angry with us again, or they wouldn't have taken away the moon."

"How do we know it's not one of the other Clans who made StarClan angry?" protested the brown tabby medicine cat.

"Are you questioning my orders, _medicine cat?_" spat the leader, disturbing the water by bringing a paw down on it. "Drink the water and tell me answers!"

The white furred tom on the leader's side remained silent until now. "Blossomstar, StarClan is not angry at us. You're being paranoid. It's just the cold. May we go back to our dens now?"

"You'll go back when I say so!" spat Blossomstar. "Now drink."

Reluctantly, Willowfall lowered her muzzle to the melted ice water, lapping at it for a few seconds before staring into the rippling pool with an ocean blue gaze. She then closed them and awaited voices.

"_Willowfall, you request a visit?" _spoke a calm she-cat's voice. From the mist in the medicine cat's head appeared a ghostly feline with silver eyes.

"I must know, is the vanishing moon our fault?"

"_StarClan has not sent this to be angry. It is simply our way of warning of things to come." _

"A warning?" Willowfall echoed. "Of what?"

"_Beware the scarlet eyes, for they will spill blood. The red stained snow shall be the end."_

The mist faded, as did the feline and Willowfall was snapped back into reality.

"Well?" Blossomstar's cold voice snapped her out of thoughts. "What is the problem?"

"Beware the scarlet eyes, for they will spill blood. The red stained snow shall be the end."

Blossomstar lashed her fluffy tail. "Well what does that mean?"

"A scarlet-eyed cat shall end our Clan." Willowfall answered solemnly. "A scarlet-eyed cat will bring the end of MountainClan."

**MountainClan**

Leader: Blossomstar - long-haired silver tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes

Deputy: Blizzardclaw - white tom

Medicine Cat: Willowfall - pale brown tabby with black patches and white underbelly; ocean blue eyes

Warriors -

Icehawk - dark brown tabby with black stripes; ice blue eyes

Spiralfur - cream furred she-cat with pale gray swirls throughout pelt; light green eyes

Snowhare - lithe wiry white furred tom with brown patches and bobtail

Cloudburst - ivory furred she-cat with white underbelly, paws, throat up to muzzle; bright sky blue optics

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Nightsun - sleek black tom with white dots above blue eyes, white paws and tailtip

Goldeneyes - fluffy golden tom with large black paws and ears; golden eyes

Spottedfawn: dark brown she-cat with white spots

Heathertuft - extremely light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a pinkish hue

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Hailbreeze - dark blue tom with long whiskers

Frozencry - spiky furred white she-cat; gray paws

Sageberry - dark cream tom with dark forest green eyes

Furyswipe - dark gray tom with ginger paws

Maplecloud - black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Doveleap - pale gray she-cat with white paws

Blackstorm - muscular black tom with white jaw; dark golden eyes

Feathersky - blue marbled tom

Mudshark - thick pelted brown tom with black stripes; formerly of MistClan, exiled when thought to have committed Brazenheart's murder

Apprentices -

Frostpaw - silky white she-cat with ice blue eyes; black mark on cheek

Olivepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with olive green eyes

Queens -

Milkfur - silky white she-cat; mother to Icehawk's kits (Frostpaw and Olivepaw, Alderkit - a dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, and Aspenkit - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white speckles)

Wolfstripe - dark gray she-cat with pale gray stripes; scarred muzzle and a torn ear, white muzzle, (mother to Blackstorm's kit Nightsun, now expecting Mudshark's kits)

Daisydream - fluffy cream she-cat with white dapples and hazel optics (Galekit - silver and blue marbled tom)

Elders -

Badgerstrike - old wiry black and white she-cat; badly scarred by a badger forcing an early retirement

Palesight - tawny tom with a glassy, blind green gaze

Mousewhisker - brown she-cat; long whiskers and a bright amber gaze

**Snarky realizes this is awful short; so to make up for it, be prepared for another chapter! Gasp! And she may update a better alliance list for the Clans. Actually including PineClan, SwiftClan, and MistClan. Meh...Snarky will do it later. **

**Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter One: Nursery Troubles

**'Allo again! Don't want to make this long and boring, otherwise preventing you from reading. Snarky thanks those who have continued reading and enjoys the thrill of receiving reviews. Allons-y!**

**Chapter One** - Nursery Troubles

Dawn's light settled into the snowy crags of MountainClan's camp, signifying a much earlier day start than the lowland Clans; who were less equipped for the never-ending season of leaf-bare. The cats of MountainClan were used to this harsh treatment, but no matter how hard the weather became, no cat complained. They simply endured it, proving they could risk living in the cold everyday for the rest of their lives.

It was surprising how many kits were bumbling around the bramble lined nursery, especially when this was the coldest time of the year; true leaf-bare. This point in time was when all Clans were enduring the weather, although not as much as the Clan in the snowy peaks.

Milkfur had given birth to two daughters now at the age of three moons, another litter of the proud father; Icehawk. As of now, their family had four daughters; Alderkit, Aspenkit, Olivepaw, and Frostpaw. Wolfstripe was announced as expecting kits but the father wasn't revealed. Everyone presumed it was Blackstorm. After all, he was the father of her first litter that contained only Nightsun. And of course the last queen in the nursery; Daisydream, new mother to the youngest kit in the nursery, yet refusing to tell the identity of the father.

Galekit; a young silver and blue marbled tom, scurried out into the new fallen snow, eager to make prints in the only interest of fun. His mother called out to him as she usually did, relaying her same message to be careful.

Galekit eagerly called back, "Yes, mother!"

The young kit bounced around in the normal fashion kits would use. He laughed rather loudly for such an early morning, but it was only chance that many of the warriors had left early on patrol, leaving the camp rather bare and free of warriors to bother with shrill cries. It also meant that there were less witnesses to see the daily taunting.

After Galekit, followed a dark brown tabby and a pale brown tabby, older than himself by two moons. These two meant trouble.

"Mornin' runt," teased the dark brown tabby she-kit as she sauntered through the snow, circling the younger kitten. The paler tabby did the same in the opposite direction until the duo was trapping the kit.

"You won't get away with it this time!" hissed Galekit with as much courage as he could muster. It was quickly shattered once the paler tabby spat, "Can't you see? There's no one around. The queens in the nursery are too far away, and many of the warriors are out. And even if there were some here, they'd dismiss our voices as nothing more than a simple game."

"Leave me alone!" Galekit retorted with a weaker voice.

"Or what?" sneered the dark tabby by the name of Alderkit. "You going' to run to your mommy? Going to run to the fox-hearted Daisydream?"

Her counterpart, Aspenkit, laughed and soon both sisters were nearly gasping for breath.

"Don't tease Daisydream!" spat Galekit, suddenly lunging at the duo with unsheathed claws, tackling Alderkit. She allowed herself to be pinned and suddenly yowled, "Milkfur! Milkfur!"

A moment later, the silky white queen exited the bramble lined nursery with a concerned look in her blue eyes. She crossed the clearing with only a few bounds and was at her kits' side.

"Are you ok, my darling?" she asked worriedly, nudging Galekit aside. Alderkit shook her head, "Galekit...he attacked me. He was teasing me and Aspenkit and said you...and said you were a fox-heart..."

"But that's not-" Galekit was interrupted by Aspenkit fake sobbing with anger.

"You fiend!" she snarled through false tears. "You think you can call us names and make excuses for yourself?! If anything, you're the fox-heart!"

"There there," soothed Milkfur to her daughters. She sharply looked at Galekit. "I may not be able to give you a punishment, but rest assured, Daisydream will know of your actions." With that, she stalked off, her daughters at her side until they reached the nursery.

The silver and blue marbled kit stared blankly as Aspenkit and Alderkit disappeared with their mother into the nursery. Realization set in again. He was framed! Boy was he ever going to get 'the talk' from Daisydream. He would surely be confined to the nursery for at least a few sunrises as punishment.

As he started sulking back towards the nursery, a larger dark brown tabby loomed over him. Cringing, he thought it was Alderkit coming back to tease him again, but when he turned he only saw friendly olive green optics.

"Olivepaw!" squeaked the kit with surprise, his worries melting away. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need an invitation to my own camp?" laughed the dark tabby who resembled so much like her younger sister; Alderkit. "But what's up with you? You look a little...mopey."

"Nothing," Galekit lied, not wanting to tattletale on Olivepaw's younger sisters in fear of getting in deeper trouble. "Nothing's wrong. Hey, would you mind playing a little moss ball?" He changed the subject quickly. To his relief, Olivepaw dropped the subject and agreed.

"Catch it! Catch it!" squealed Galekit, flinging the messily rolled up ball of dried moss at the olive-eyed tabby.

"Got it!" Olivepaw grunted, hooking the ball with a claw. She flung it down at Galekit, high above his head. The kit squealed again, springing upwards with a powerful leap and sinking his tiny claws into it.

"Nice leap!" commented the apprentice as she reached out to her right to catch the recently thrown ball. She missed and fell on her side in the snow. Laughing, she crawled to her paws and gazed around for the moss ball.

"Since when did you become such a kit, Olivepaw?" scoffed a new voice; a shadow looming over the dark brown tabby.

"Take a joke, Frostpaw," Olivepaw responded as she crawled to her paws, facing her pure white furred sister, the bold black mark on her cheek distinguishing her from any other white she-cat. "We were just having some fun."

"Fun. Fun?" Frostpaw hissed. "We're going to be warriors anyday now and you're playing kit games?! Honestly, it's like Milkfur never even tried with you. Disgraceful." With the last of her insults spewed out, the white furred apprentice stalked off towards her ivory pelted mentor, currently perched on a ridge with Spiralfur and Frozencry.

"Pay no attention to my mouse-brained sister," Olivepaw scoffed. "In all honesty, it feels like I'm the only sane one. Next to Frostpaw and those tricksters; Aspenkit and Alderkit."

"Olivepaw!" called Heathertuft to her apprentice from another ridge. After her cry bounded over Icehawk to join her. The brown tabby apprentice apologized to her kit playmate before bounding off with uncertainty, greeting the extremely pale brown she-cat.

This left Galekit alone, as usual. Wolfstripe's kits weren't due till next quarter moon, leaving the only kits in the nursery being himself, Aspenkit and Alderkit. This was definitely not something Galekit liked about spending his days in MountainClan. The upside; Aspenkit and Alderkit had a two moon lead. Downside; he still had another three moons until their apprenticeship.

"Lookie who left."

Galekit didn't even need to turn to see who sauntered up behind him. Their threatening pawsteps in the snow were enough. "What do you want, Aspenkit? And where's Alderkit?"

"My sister is currently traumatized and under observation by Milkfur," Aspenkit answered blandly, but with a hint of rage. "She said she wanted her kits to be safe. I'm only out here to fetch prey, but I suppose I can get a little sidetracked."

The pale tabby kit's pawsteps quickened as she circled around the younger kit, eyeing him like a piece of prey. "Now, Alderkit may not be with me, but I can still pull off a darn good fight. All on my own." Once she emphasized the last four words, she lunged, tackling the marbled kit with tiny claws. The pale tabby kit shoved Galekit into a large enough opening in the rock behind the apprentices' den. Once shoved in there, Galekit was cornered between a rock and a sharp place.

"Why torture me?" Galekit asked in defeat, pressed against the cavern wall.

"You're the only other kit," Aspenkit answered in a bitter tone. "And how else do you expect reputation to spread? We'll be the most feared apprentices once Olivepaw and Frostpaw become warriors. So...since you're the only kit, we've got to get some respect out of you." And this is the perfect way to do so."

The tabby lashed out again, only this time, creating an opening of escape as she lunged forward. It was a risky try to avoid the claws, but he might not get another chance. Shoving the risks aside, Galekit barreled past Aspenkit, only receiving a scratch on his flank as he darted past.

He heard Aspenkit's snarl of dismay as her prey escaped, leaving her to attack him and risk exposing herself, or letting go and living to fight another day. As the pale tabby kit rounded the corner and reached the edge of the clearing, it looked as if she had chosen option number one and was about to attack by the darkened look in her eyes. But...

A yowl split the silence, a large brown tabby with jet black stripes announcing his distress as he slid down the smooth slope of previously disturbed snow. Following him, was Heathertuft and Olivepaw- the other members of his patrol.

The hunting patrol skidded to a halt in the clearing center, looking out of breath as Icehawk scanned for the silver tabby leader.

"What's going on?" bellowed the green-eyed tabby as she spiraled down her slope of smooth stones leading from her den to the main camp. She approached the slowly forming group and pushed her way into the center. "What is it, Icehawk?"

The broad shouldered brown tabby motioned Olivepaw forward where she dropped a tiny shivering bundle of red fur.

From afar, Galekit stared in confusion. What were they all excited about? Taking initiative, the moon old kit stumbled forwards and peeked through the cracks in the gathered cats. It was there he saw it at Blossomstar's paws. A kit.

It was a young she-cat by the frame, with obvious red fur but her eyes were glued shut, refusing to open as she continued shivering. It was then noted she wasn't just cold, but soaked to the bone.

"We found her by the border," Heathertuft replied breathlessly, as if she and the rest of the patrol had sprinted the rest of the way back. "We wouldn't have found her if her pelt had been white. Her red coat stuck out like a sore paw against the snow drift."

"We need a queen to look after her," Blizzardclaw suggested. "Otherwise she won't survive. Perhaps a moon old..." he trailed off in thought, observing the tiny kit.

"Milkfur?" Icehawk spoke up hopefully, glancing to his mate.

The milk white queen shook her head quickly. "You're not getting me to mother another kit! Alderkit and Aspenkit already use up all my milk. I can't spare any."

"But they're ready for solid prey," Icehawk confided in the silky white queen, sitting next to her. Milkfur refused, "I don't care. I'm not mothering another useless ball of fur. Something tells me she'll be weak anyways. My legacy of perfect daughters will not be swayed by a weakling. And that's final. Try Wolfstripe."

"Wolfstripe's expecting kits soon and I don't want to over exhaust her," Daisydream spoke up. "I'll mother the kit. I've got plenty and I'm sure Galekit won't mind. Will you?" Her soft hazel optics landed on the silver and blue marbled kitten didn't appear to be listening. Instead, his total attention was on the newcomer.

But he heard all right, he heard the fluffy cream she-cat's voice but his sapphire gaze held tightly to the red furred kit. She would be the start of something. He no idea what but he knew somehow. She would play a big role in the events to come.

**Another chapter gone and done. Snarky says check her page often for schedule changes. Depending on mood, she may update earlier than expected!**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Chapter Two: Her Eyes!

**'Allo again! Snarky here with a new update! Nothing much to say other than she thanks those who have decided to continue reading. It means a lot. Reviews are appreciated so there you go. Allons-y!**

Chapter Two - Her Eyes!

Awakening in the nursery seemed more cheerful than usual for the young marbled kitten. As he glanced around with a deep sapphire gaze, he spotted the reason for his happiness. The red furred kit!

The young she-cat remained curled up tightly with Daisydream's tail keeping her warm. The kit was relieved of its coating of water and was quickly warmed. Now the kit remained asleep, refusing to wake.

Daisydream decided on the name Redkit; named for her red pelt. So far no personality was revealed as she continued her neverending lapse of sleep. Galekit wished she would wake so he would have another playmate. Alderkit and Aspenkit were never more than just 'kits in the nursery' to Galekit so the new arrival was his chance to make friends.

"Wake up," pleaded Galekit quietly, hovering over the sleeping kit.

"Galekit," Daisydream said sternly, opening her eyes as she lifted her head. "Young Redkit will open her eyes when she's ready. Then she'll be pretty weak and quite hungry. You'll have to give her a few days to get back on her paws. She's only about a moon old, you know."

"I know," Galekit sighed, slumping onto his hindquarters in defeat. "But I'm just so bored!"

"What about Milkfur's kits?"

Galekit inwardly cringed at the thought. He sighed aloud, exiting the nursery in search of Olivepaw. Daisydream watched the marbled kit exit with her own inward sigh.

Pressing out into the snowy clearing, Galekit scanned the busy clearing for the olive-eyed dark tabby apprentice. He spotted her across the clearing talking with her sister, Frostpaw. He smiled, bounding over, kicking up flurries of white in his wake.

"Hey Olivepaw, Frostpaw," the kit greeted his clanmates with a bright, kit-like grin, tail flickering back and forth.

"Hey," Olivepaw answered with a returning smile. Frostpaw just grunted, "What do you want, kit?"

"Can we play a game?"

"Sure," Frostpaw answered with forced enthusiasm. "We can play a game involving me tossing you of the cliff and leaving your body for the foxes." With that said, the icy pelted apprentice stalked off towards Cloudburst.

"Frostpaw!" Olivepaw hissed after her sister but she was already out of hearing distance. Turning her attention back to the kit she sighed, "Sorry Galekit, if you haven't noticed Frostpaw's being a grouch today. Actually, she's a grouch everyday. Either way, I'll play a game with you. Warrior and fox?"

"Great!" exclaimed the kit with pure joy. "Can I be the warrior?" His excitement furthered as Olivepaw nodded, dropping into a crouch and stalking towards the nursery.

"I'm a hungry fox and I think I'll feast upon MountainClan kits," Olivepaw play-growled.

"Not while I'm here!" cried Galekit with authority as he skidded to a halt in front of the 'fox'. "I, Galestar, leader of MountainClan, shall bring down this mighty beast to defend the kits. Begone fox, or I'll make you."

"You and your silly threats," laughed Olivepaw, swiping a paw out and bringing it down on the snow. "You think you- a mere kitten, could best me? I laugh!"

"Rawr!" Galekit dove under Olivepaw's legs, attacking her from below. Smirking, the 'fox' just layed down, nearly crushing the kit beneath her. "Give up, warrior?" she sneered. Grunting and hissing, Galekit wiggled out from underneath, tackling Olivepaw on her back.

"Never!" he yowled as if this were a real battle, sinking his kit claws into the back of the apprentice, clinging onto her for dear life. Olivepaw faded from the game, instantly gasping and trying to throw her attacker off. But the young kitten was using the leap and hold, therefore keeping himself safe from any attacks.

The olive-eyed tabby threw her back to the ground, wincing as her attacker was pressed against the cold, snowy earth. She never wanted to harm the tiny kit, but she had to. She released the marbled kit and stared down at him. "Galekit!" she scolded. "It's only a game, you had no reason to attack me with claws!" It was then she gasped. Staring into Galekit's eyes, she realized they were not the usual sapphire, but a dark crimson. Perhaps, scarlet.

Galekit only stared up at her, blinking twice before they resumed their normal sapphire hue. "What?" he asked blankly, rising to his paws and dusting off his snowy pelt.

Olivepaw struggled for words and ended up just shaking her head. "Nevermind. I think you'd better get back inside the nursery."

"But why?" Galekit protested, blinking with confused eyes.

"Because I said so," Olivepaw retorted in a soft voice. "Run along now." Galekit sighed but did as told, scurrying away towards the reinforced bramble den, looking back over his shoulder and surprised at the hurt look in Olivepaw's eyes.

"Galekit, is that you out there?" Daisydream's soft voice came from inside the den. "Don't just stand there, come inside before you catch a cold. I want to show you something."

Obeying his mother, Galekit scampered inside, halting beside the dry moss nest with curiosity. "Yeah, mama?" he asked, but his question was answered by the wriggling bundle of fur by the cream colored queen's belly. Redkit was mewling faintly, tossing and turning as if trying to awaken from a bad dream.

Slowly, the kit's eyes opened, revealing a deep shade of scarlet.

Both Daisydream and Galekit stared with brief confusion, but it quickly faded with warmth, smiling down upon the bundle of red fur.

"Welcome to MountainClan, Redkit," Galekit meowed with a bright smile. "I'm Galekit and that's Daisydream." He motioned to himself then to his mother; Redkit's now foster mother. "Mother, is it ok if I announce she's opened her eyes to Willowfall?"

"Yes, Galekit," Daisydream answered, nudging the kit outside as she turned her gaze back on the red furred kit who had closed her eyes again and was beginning to suckle, enjoying the experience of food and warmth.

The marbled kit returned a few minutes later with the pale tabby medicine cat. Seeing the kit, she smiled, "Already taking to milk, is she?"

"I just thought you'd like to know she's opened her eyes," Daisydream meowed, nuzzling the kit to which she responded with a weak mew before opening her eyes again. Her gaze rested on Willowfall. The medicine gazed back, gasping in horror as her ocean blue eyes met the kit's scarlet red ones.

"Beware the scarlet eyes, for they will spill blood. The red stained snow shall be the end."

The prophecy rang in the medicine cat's head, forcing her to step back a few paces. When Daisydream questioned her reaction, Willowfall said nothing, racing out of the den to consult Blossomstar.

Willowfall scaled the smooth slope scattered with patches of disturbed snow, leading up towards a large crevice in the rock. This served as the leader's den. On guard outside the den was Goldeneyes, preventing her from approaching any further. Breathlessly, the medicine cat exclaimed, "Blossomstar! I must speak with her! Let me pass!"

"Blossomstar's in a meeting with Blizzardclaw," the fluffy golden tom announced, holding out a paw to block her sideways maneuvers. "She mustn't be disturbed."

"I already am disturbed," hissed the icy voice of MountainClan's leader. She exited her den with the large white tom at her heels. "I've heard your racket from the moment you waltzed up here. Now what is so darn important that you had to wreck an important meeting?" Her voice was strained and thin, proving her temper to be rather short.

"You remember that kit- Redkit?" Willowfall was still faintly out of breath, trying to explain it quickly within her leader's stern green glare. "Well she...you'd better see for yourself." Pelt bristling with fear, Willowfall led the group back down the slope towards the nursery, there awaiting a confused Daisydream, a sleeping Wolfstripe and a frowning Milkfur.

"Willowfall?" Daisydream mewed, voice laced with heavy confusion. "Why is Blossomstar- and Blizzardclaw and Goldeneyes...what are they doing here?"

"StarClan strike me down if I know," Milkfur shrugged, fixing the group with an irritated stare. "But if you don't mind, keep it down. My kits are trying to sleep."

"You'll keep quiet," Blossomstar threatened. "But yes Willowfall, what is so urgent?"

"I'd prefer you to see for yourself," Willowfall stepped back, motioning towards Redkit at Daisydream's belly. Frowning, Blossomstar approached the queen and fostered kit, observing them with a sharp green gaze. She was about to confront Willowfall by saying this was a complete waste of time, but then Redkit's eyes opened once again, revealing the same deep scarlet. She relayed the same expression Willowfall had; surprise and utter horror.

Lowering her voice, Blossomstar pulled Willowfall outside, leaving the others inside the nursery- everyone confused except for the sleeping Wolfstripe.

"She's got red eyes," hissed Blossomstar. "Red! You know of that prophecy, she'll bring about the destruction of MountainClan. As leader, I will not allow that to happen."

"But she seems so harmless," Willowfall protested, only to be silenced.

"She's a kit! What did you expect?" the leader spat. "All I know is that she will end us, and that will never happen. I will formulate a plan, until then you should keep a close eye on her. I'm not letting a kit destroy my Clan."

"As you wish, Blossomstar," Willowfall dipped her head before the silver tabby padded off, back towards the nursery to fetch Blizzardclaw and Goldeneyes. Once out of sight, Willowfall murmured, "You will not let a kit destroy your Clan, and nor will I."

**Will Redkit truely be the end? Like Willowfall says, she's just a kit; could she really bring about the end of MountainClan? Read on to find out!**

**Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter Three: Freedom

Chapter Three - Freedom

"Come on, Redkit!" cried Galekit, coaxing the young red furred kit away from the shelter of the nursery. "You've only been denying the inevitable! Let's explore!"

Three moon old Galekit had spent a good portion of the morning trying to pull his kitten companion out into the world. Up until now, Redkit had been extremely shy and would often make up some excuse to stay in the nursery with Daisydream. Normally, the cream colored queen would defend her foster kit, but today she was out on patrol, ensuring that her kits would be fine without her for one morning. Galekit took her absence as a loophole, now trying to get Redkit outside.

"You can't stay in there forever! Come on! I'll show you all the dens, the best lookout spot, and even some of the territory!" Galekit continued calling out to his friend a few fox lengths in front of him, poking her small head from the nursery.

"When's Daisydream getting back?" whined Redkit, looking around worriedly.

"No way to tell," shrugged Galekit before persisting again. "Please, Redkit. Just a quick tour."

Redkit's tail twitched with uncertainty, her scarlet optics glancing furiously from side to side before reluctantly crawling away from the safety of the nursery. "Just until Daisydream returns."

Galekit nodded. "Of course." As Redkit approached, the marbled kit's eyes twinkled, releasing a broad smile of gratitude. He puffed out his chest and took the lead, clearing his throat as he paused outside a carved out cave.

"This is the apprentice den," he announced in a prideful voice. "We'll be there in a few moons. For now it's only Olivepaw and Frostpaw."

Vaguely curious, Redkit poked her head in. To her relief she found it empty. She didn't want to be held responsible for invading another's den without permission. "What's next?"

Galekit led his kit companion towards a large hollowed out cavern. Pausing again, he announced it was the warriors den.

"Which means nosy kits stay out!" cried a deep voice; cranky and worn with age. As Redkit moved behind Galekit, a large blue tom with noticeably long whiskers emerged. He surveyed each kit with a dark blue glare, snorting. "You're Daisydream's kits, aren't ya?" he said after a moment.

"Yes," Galekit answered bravely, puffing out his chest despite the fact that Redkit wasn't Daisydream's true kit. "Galekit and Redkit."

The large tom just snorted again before heading back inside the den with a click of claws against the stone floor. "Just stay out of the warriors den."

"Next?" Redkit meowed quickly, poking Galekit with a claw. Shaking out of a daze, Galekit pressed on towards the medicine den.

The medicine den was also carved into the rock like many of MountainClan dens, dead lichen draping from the entrance. The whole area in front of it smelled like herbs; whether they were dead and dry or not. It was concealed below the leader's den, proving that if you followed the small slope to the left of it, Blossomstar's place of rest would only be a hop, skip and a jump away.

The lichen brushed against each kitten's back as the entered, giving each a small shiver as the dead plants ran along their pelts. The den was quite dark despite the hour of sunhigh but near the rear you could faintly see the slumbering figure of a pale tabby with black patches. Closer to the front slept a thin white tom with pale brown patches and wiry fur. From his distinctive bobtail, the feline was easy to identify as Snowhare.

"Willowfall!" Galekit called, oblivious to the sleeping Snowhare who awoke murmuring angrily. The bobtailed tom jerked upright, blinking open pale blue eyes to size up the intruders. Unfortunately, Willowfall happened to wake up too, in a much worse mood.

"I don't care if it's a sprained paw!" she hissed, crawling out of her nest to 'greet' the source of the noise. "Leave me alone!" Abruptly halting, the medicine cat glared down at the kits, instantly staring with concern as Redkit blinked her scarlet optics. She took in a breath and tried to act friendly. "Excuse me, I've been in an unpleasant mood all morning. What do you want?"

"Just to show Redkit around the camp," Galekit replied, nodding to the red furred she-cat. "Wanted to come and say hi."

"Well hi," answered the medicine cat uneasily before nosing them out. "But as you can see Snowhare's come down with a bad cough and I'd hate to see it spread. So do the Clan a favor and run along."

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Snowy Peak for a Clan meeting!" Blossomstar's voice rang from the snow littered outcrop overlooking camp.

"Better go quickly," Willowfall ushered them farther from the den. "Go back to the nursery."

Galekit nodded, followed by Redkit's uncertain slow blink before scampering back towards the bramble enforced cave entrance. But as the gathered cats emerged from dens, the young kits scurried towards the front to get a better view, in between Maplecloud and Heathertuft who had Olivepaw on her right.

Glancing around cautiously, Redkit spotted herself and Galekit's denmates; Alderkit and Aspenkit along with Milkfur and Icehawk right behind them.

"Cats of MountainClan," began Blossomstar. "We are gathered here for an important ceremony. Today, new warriors join our ranks. Olivepaw, Frostpaw step forth."

Eager, but still regaining dignity, the two apprentices marched forward a few steps, pausing below Blossomstar's green gaze.

"Cloudburst, is Frostpaw ready to become a warrior?"

The ivory she-cat nodded, "More than ready."

Blossomstar nodded back. "And Heathertuft, does Olivepaw meet warrior standards?"

"She does," answered the pale brown she-cat with pride, smiling down towards the olive-eyed tabby.

"Olivepaw and Frostpaw, do you two promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Blossomstar then turned to the apprentices.

"Yes," both answered in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Frostpaw, you shall become Frostglare. MountainClan thanks you for your bravery and skill. Olivepaw, you shall become Olivenose. MountainClan thanks you for your quick thinking and speed in battle and we welcome you both as full warriors of MountainClan."

"Frostglare! Olivenose! Frostglare! Olivenose!" the Clan chorused, quickly silenced by Blossomstar. "That's not the only ceremony we have today. Alderkit, Aspenkit, step forth."

Nudged ahead by proud parents, tabby siblings stared up at their leader with gleaming eyes.

"Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Alderpaw. Furyswipe, you have yet to have an apprentice and I trust now that you will carry out your skills to young Alderpaw. Aspenkit, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Blackstorm, you trained Nightsun and now I expect those taught skills to be taught again to Aspenpaw. Good luck."

With that said, apprentices and mentors touched noses, sealing the bond as the Clan cheered, interrupted again by a ear splitting yowl of pain.

"It's Wolfstripe!" gasped Doveleap, who had been sitting near the nursery entrance. "She's kitting!"

Barreling through the crowd came a tense Willowfall, herbs clamped in her jaws as she ducked into the den, a curious crowd gathered around the front. Galekit had dragged Redkit to the front, back into the den before settling down in the nest, watching silently as Willowfall sat with Wolfstripe.

The queen was breathing heavily, struggling with each breath as she threatened to snap the stick in her mouth. Her entire body was tense with pain, her swollen flanks rising quickly and falling, her eyes clamped shut.

"Ok, here comes the first one," Willowfall announced, followed by an intense hiss as the stick splintered, a tiny bundle of brown fur tumbling out. The medicine cat nipped the sack and shoved it towards Milkfur who began licking it instantly. Turning back to the stressed queen, Willowfall urged her to continue and soon two more kits; a slate gray tom and a lighter gray tom with brown patches lay next to their mother at her belly, taking to milk right away.

There were a series of startled grunts and gasps as Blackstorm pushed his way inside, demanding to see his mate. He crouched beside her and licked her head. "What are their names?" he asked in a soft voice, which was rare in his usual brutal manner.

A second later, Mudshark, a thick pelted brown tom with black stripes shouldered his way over to Wolfstripe. "Names?" he asked with a brief grin, shooting a death glare at Blackstorm.

Blackstorm glared back, unsure as to what was happening. He became more enraged as Mudshark crouched beside Wolfstripe and purred, "What are their names, beloved?"

The weary queen sighed, "The brown tom can be Branchkit, the gray tom can be Slatekit, and the gray and brown tom can be Mudkit. After you."

Blackstorm broke out in a series of enraged hissing and snarling. "You fox-heart!" he snarled, although it was unclear who he was yelling to: Wolfstripe or Mudshark. "You worthless piece of dung! How dare you mate with that MistClan scum! You'd rather mother that flea bag's kits, than care about your other son? And you!" he glared at Mudshark. "Wolfstripe is my mate. Not some ugly fox-dunged fish eater's! So why don't you leave us alone! She's obviously delusional when it comes to know who's kits are whose."

"Yet they look like me," Mudshark commented calmly, nuzzling Wolfstripe. The gray queen nodded, "It's true Blackstorm. Mudshark is my new mate. I haven't given up on Nightsun but he's all grown up. And if Mudshark wanted to prove his loyalty, he had to take a mate. I was more than willing to help. Don't take it personally, but we're not together anymore. Not now. Not ever."

Bottled up with fury, Blackstorm snarled loudly and stomped out of the den, golden eyes blazing.

Everyone just stared blankly as the tom stormed off, unable to break the sudden silence.

Uneasily, Redkit shuffled into the nest, curling up tightly in brief fear as Daisydream had yet to return. Smiling, Galekit curled around the red furred kit to keep her warm until the cream queen's return. He felt her tenseness suddenly fade as he embraced her, settling down with a content purr as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Four: Dreams

Chapter Four - Dreams

_The dank, murky scents of the alleyway drifted into the felines' noses, causing them to wrinkle in disgust but were forced to ignore it. Just as they did everyday._

_A trio of felines nestled uncomfortably in a tattered and torn cardboard box, slumped against the bunches of other boxes and twoleg trash. Two kits and their mother slept here every night- sometimes with empty bellies._

_The first kit was a pure white she-cat- which wasn't pure for very long, and a ginger patch on her forehead. She was a mother's favorite based on her name: Beauty. The second kit was a deep reddish color with a faint blue hue to her eyes. She was depicted as weak and quite the complainer. The kit's mother named her Bitter. And the two sisters grew up under the supervision of their mother known as Quincy._

_Quincy had dirty white fur with ginger patches, a larger version of Beauty. She usually had a snarky attitude and would sometimes refuse giving milk to Bitter, instead feeding the elder kit._

_Quincy and her daughters had recently been chased out of their home by an extremely territorial tom. And to execute his point that the territory was his, the tom went as far as killing the third kitten: a gray tom by the name of Swift. At that point, Quincy spared no time in getting away, now living in the worn cardboard box in the dark alley._

_"Mama, I'm hungry!" complained Bitter in a pitiful mewl. The kit wasn't even a full moon old yet so she hadn't even began to eat solid food._

_The dirty white she-cat sighed exasperatedly. "I am too!" she snapped. "Now unless you want to go hunt, I suggest you keep quiet. We're not welcome out in the night."_

_Bitter blinked her blue eyes, staring out at the complete darkness of the alley where shapes of felines emerged, dashing down streets and over fences for nighttime hunting. Quincy had made it quite clear for neither of her kits to wander off into the night for the other cats didn't welcome trespassers in their territory. The only reason they weren't chased off was because this was just an empty alley from which no one hunted, meaning it was vacant and Quincy could use it to shelter her kits._

_"But mama," she protested again, this time nudging her muzzle against her mother's paw. "Don't you have any milk?"_

_"I'm not going to waste it on you!" Quincy suddenly spat, curling her tail around Beauty at her belly. "You're weak and useless! You complain everyday and I'm working my tail off to feed you! Just a whiny brat! Get out!"_

_Bitter flinched at her mother's sharp tone, backing up slowly as the dirty white she-cat rose to her paws, claws unsheathed._

_"Get out of here!" she snarled, advancing with an added paw swipe, nearly missing Bitter's tiny ears. In fear, the kit scampered out, glancing back to see the seething rage in her mother's eyes. Looking ahead, she stumbled a few paces out of the alley and into the light of a streetlamp. Its golden glow illuminating her pelt. She breathed heavily, looking over her shoulder back into the alley she had emerged from, pelt bristling with more fear as she caught sight of Quincy's darkened blue gaze. The eyes however, did not advance. They simply vanished back into the shadows leaving poor Bitter panting with relief._

_Clicking of claws sounded across the cement streets, echoing off the walls and through the alleys. An ominous feeling pounded into the still night air. Farther down the street another lamp flickered out, adding more to the darkness._

_Out of terror, Bitter fled into the shadows in fear she would be spotted. Dashing blindly down the streets, the red furred kit pelted along the cement streets. Again breathing heavily, she continued sprinting with no sense of direction._

_Turning to her left in a blind, Bitter collided with a clutter of twoleg silver cans, knocking out their contents as they scattered about the alley floor. Bitter sat up groaning, the impact a harsh pain on her skull. She glanced around with blue optics, still wide as moons._

_"Hey, kit," a new voice growled from above. Whirling around, Bitter stared up at the pale figure of a feline atop a wooden fence. "What do you think you're doing, making all this noise?"_

_By the voice, Bitter could tell it was a she-cat but that didn't make her any less dangerous. She trembled under her amber gaze, unable to form words. She just shook in fear, unable to trust anyone._

_"Run back to your mother, kit," snarled the she-cat with a menacing amber glare. As she pounced off the fence, landing a few tail lengths from the kit, Bitter could tell she wasn't full grown yet. Seven or eight months perhaps._

_"I...I don't have a mother," Bitter answered honestly, only to receive claws raked down her face, most likely scarring if they ever healed._

_"Then don't come crying to me, brat!" she hissed, swiping again, now criss-crossing the claw marks. "Get lost and leave me alone, you mangy kit!"_

_Bitter began wailing as the pain caught up with her. Blood was now staining a dark crimson against her reddish features. Cowering, she dove for the ground and continued sobbing._

_The she-cat hissed, "Quiet!" And began raking claws down her back, but this only increased the screams. In a matter of mere moments, the she-cat had mangled the kit's body in an attempt to silence her. Crimson splashed around the alley floor, creating a large puddle by Bitter's silent and still form._

_The she-cat, breathing heavily with blood droplets around her chest, dashed away from the scene. She scurried away from the alley, down the street into the darkness._

_Back in the alley, Bitter's body may have died, but not her mind and soul. Somewhere afar, another feline's spirit has seen the events unfold and took pity on the kit._

_She entered her mind with a tense motion, calling out to her._

_Bitter's mind became the field for the conversation. Instead of seeing her dead body, the kitten had been alive in spirit form, gazing a little ways away towards a larger cat- also a she-cat but a pale silver and deep scarlet eyes._

_"W-who are you?" Bitter stammered._

_"I was known as Silver; a street cat like you, but now I am Silvertuft."_

_"What do you want?" Bitter questioned._

_"I saw your death," answered Silvertuft calmly before her voice laced with rage. "And I've come to ask for your aid in getting your- and my revenge."_

_"I'd rather not," Bitter admitted, shuffling her paws against the nonexistent ground. "I don't know much about living after death, but I'd rather stay in my position."_

_"You mean you'd rather live your dead life knowing your murderer is still alive?" growled the she-cat. "Don't you want to be alive again? I can make that happen. And besides," she paused, taking a step forward. "You don't have a choice."_

_With that, Silvertuft sprinted forward with an amazing amount of speed, the blood lust in her scarlet eyes burning against Bitter's pale blue. The ghostly silver feline leaped through Bitter with a rush of agonizing pain. The kit toppled over in pain, the images in her head fading fast._

_Bitter awoke, her mauled body refreshed and a sleek red- just as it always had been. But as her eyes snapped open, it was clear she changed. Her eyes- once blue, now a deep shade of scarlet._

Curled up against Daisydream's warm belly and Galekit's pelt, tiny Redkit's tail twitched, resulting in a short sneeze as she continued sleeping.

**Short and sweet! Not really...This chapter's very important to the plot as it kinda reveals some background stuff. Snarky's sure you'll figure it out. Guess you can see where the title fits in, hmm? Oh, and also it's like review ghost town up in here! Pretty please? Even if it's simple criticism Snarky doesn't really mind. Snarky wants to read reviews! That's enough whining. Snarky supposes she'll be writing the next chapter.  
><strong>

**-Snarky**


	6. Chapter Five: Apprentices at Last!

Chapter Five - Apprentices at Last! Or Not...

"Redkit! Redkit! Watch me!"

"No, watch me!"

"Forget you two, she's watching me!"

Wolfstripe's three sons were bickering yet again over such an insignificant thing. Branchkit, Slatekit, and Mudkit had taken to a sudden interest to Redkit after they were born. They were constantly trying to impress her with their 'skills'. Today, they were playing moss ball out in the clearing, eagerly trying to catch the red furred she-cat's attention.

Redkit was usually quiet whenever they made silly attempts like todays, but ever so often she would crack an amused smile. This of course, brought some jealousy to...you guessed it: Galekit.

Galekit and Redkit were usually inseparable. After Alderpaw and Aspenpaw had left the nursery, the two had more chances to explore and have fun. Soon after, Redkit was able to break away from Daisydream's comfort and become more independant. And now that they were hanging out more without the interference from the tabby siblings, three new changes just had to appear and ruin everything. Galekit was definitely jealous. The way the newest arrivals practically mooned over the only she-cat in the nursery- excluding the queens of course. He didn't know why, but he had some overprotective feeling in his gut that made him want to shield Redkit from everyone else.

"Redkit!" Branchkit cried out, jumping up and down to catch the she-cat's attention. Redkit's ears perked but Galekit only looked with disgust at his new denmates.

The brown tom leaped from the snowy earth, hooking the moss ball with his claws before flinging it at Mudkit. "Take a look at that leap!" he exclaimed with a puff of arrogance and flair, grinning coyly with an amused look in his green eyes.

Beyond disgusted, Galekit nudged Redkit farther away from the clearing, hissing into her ear once they were out of earshot. "You can't actually like those brats! They're annoying as ever and it sickens me at their attempts to impress you!"

"Well there's no harm in trying," Redkit protested. "They're only kits and besides, they're three moons younger. We'll be halfway through our apprenticeship by the time they reach it. Don't worry about it. We'll be apprentices very soon and then we can leave the nursery."

"Don't forget, we still have Aspenpaw and Alderpaw to deal with," Galekit spat, shuddering. "I don't know which is worse; the tabby sisters or the annoying kits."

"I don't know either," Redkit admitted, then smiling as she nuzzled his shoulder. "But as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Galekit nearly stiffened. In their adventures through their kit hood, not once had Redkit showed this type of affection towards him. He was just a simple friend in her eyes. Maybe things were changing for better.

"Galekit! Redkit!" called their mother brightly from the nursery entrance. "Quickly now. You don't want to miss your ceremony, do you?" The end of her sentence was laced with a simple tease, whiskers twitching with amusement as her kits barreled into the den with glee.

Redkit technically wasn't her kit, she had known this for several moons. Only knowing a vague part of her past involving being found half-starved in the snow by a patrol. Surprisingly, she was ok with the newly found truth and never let it bother her.

"Can you believe it?" Redkit squealed, laying sprawled over Galekit. "We're becoming apprentices today!"

Galekit nodded, playfully shoving his denmate off before pouncing and tussling on the cave floor.

"Kits!" scolded Daisydream, nudging them apart. "How are you supposed to stay clean if you're bouncing around getting dirty?"

Purring mischievously, both settled down and allowed the cream furred queen to wash their pelts. Her tongue rasped over each's fur, flattening it and cleaning the dirt out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Snowy Peak for a Clan meeting!" Blossomstar's high pitched yowl rang through camp. Answering the call, several cats stumbled out of dens, inching under the ledge while others barreled in down the slope.

Managing some dignity, the kit pair had walked calmly to the front of the gathered crowd, straight under Blossomstar's green gaze which showed a surprising amount of uncertainty.

Daisydream sat near the front, just a few tail lengths from the kits behind them. Smiling warmly, she urged them on.

"Cats of MountainClan," Blossomstar began, clearing her throat to gather attention. "Today, we are gathered here for the arrival of a new apprentice."

Several in the crowd were too swelled up with pride to notice the singular tone their leader had used. Redkit noticed though.

An apprentice? she thought with confusion, though her expression remained plastered with a grin. Aren't we both becoming apprentices?

"Galekit, you have reached six moons and I now grant you your apprentice name. Until you have your warrior name, you will be known as Galepaw. Spottedfawn, I believe it is time for your your first apprentice. You were taught by Snowhare and I expect those traits to be passed down to young Galepaw. Clan dismissed."

Everyone seemed caught up in the moment before a tiny voice squeaked, "What about me?"

All eyes turned to the voice. Redkit. The six moon old kit hadn't received her apprentice name yet, nor was she even acknowledged in Blossomstar's speech.

"Yes, what about her?" Daisydream spoke up angrily. Even though the red furred kit wasn't hers, the young queen felt responsible for her well being. "Redkit has reached six moons. Therefore she deserves an apprentice name."

"Well you see I..." Blossomstar trailed off, not wanting to give away the real reason she had excluded Redkit. In her eyes, the scarlet-eyed cat was to bring about the end of MountainClan, therefore meaning that the less time she was around other cats training for battle skills- skills that could potentially harm her Clan, the lesser chance she would have of ending MountainClan. "I only want the well being of my Clan. Redkit is still young and I believe with time she will grow stronger. I'm not willing to put her in harm's way while she is still small."

Many snorts echoed from the clearing but no one challenged the leader, knowing very well that her temper could easily rise up.

"Clan dismissed," she said sternly, emphasizing the true end of the meeting with a lash of her long fluffy tail.

Murmuring to themselves, the rest of the MountainClan cats went about their duties. Getting ready for patrol, some going back to their nests for well earned rest.

As the cats dwindled, Redkit followed them back towards the direction of the nursery where she met up with Daisydream. The young queen didn't see it behind a forced smile, but inside the kit there was rage. Pure, bottled up rage in every vein that pulsed through her body. Even her eyes suddenly seemed to darken.

Galepaw saw the distress in Redkit's slumped figure as she marched back to the nursery. He started to pad over and relay comforting messages but was stopped before he could even call out her name.

"Galepaw!" Spottedfawn called from the camp entrance. "Time for training!"

Cringing, the newest apprentice turned to face his mentor, missing the sorrowful, glassy eyed glare in his former denmate's eyes. Go ahead, just run along and leave me all alone, she thought bitterly, sulking inside the nest. The time will come for your demise...but first...the one named for silver blossoms must fall...

...

Galepaw trudged along through the snow, plowing through it at a much slower pace than his lithe white spotted mentor. It was quickly noticed that Spottedfawn was light enough she wouldn't fall through the snow and she was able to pad briskly along the snow drifts. Galepaw too was fairly light for a young apprentice, so he attempted what his mentor was doing and soon both were carefully treading along the snow drifts.

He found it harder to keep up with Spottedfawn over the change in environment. For what seemed the longest time ever, the duo trekked through the snow laden landscape, stumbling over hidden roots or falling face first into large snow drifts. The one stumbling was Galepaw.

The lithe white spotted brown she-cat ceased walking, halting beside a fallen tree and a gathered crowd of large rocks and assorted stones. The heavy scent of pine trees laden with the crisp scent of snow jutted out into the breeze- an unfamiliar taste compared to the calming scent of the frozen peaks.

The blue marbled tom placed a paw on the smooth surface of one of the biggest rocks, taking note that it wasn't completely engulfed in the snow. The cold substance had been swept away, leaving a clearly marked line of flat stones conjoined with the fallen tree.

"This is the border between us and PineClan," announced the she-cat, scraping tiny claws against the flat stone, creating small nicks in its surface.

"Smells...like trees," Galepaw murmured dreamily. "So crisp and different..."

"Disgusting and rancid," added Spottedfawn. For such a calm looking she-cat, the young warrior had much bitterness towards the cats living among the pine trees. Regaining a steady composure, the warrior smiled, "Now then, I'll show you the mossy hollow and we can start learning some basic battle techniques."

Spottedfawn quickly swung her mood into cheerful again as she led her apprentice back through the snow towards a sparse clearing lined with stiff moss for which it was surely named for.

The snow laden ground provided a soft barrier of earth that prevented any serious blows if one should fall. Bouncing around gleefully, the newly made apprentice kicked around white flurries. He paused in thought, knowing that he should be enjoying this experience with his best friend.

"Come now Galepaw," Spottedfawn seemed oblivious to her apprentice's sadness. "Let's see your defensive stance. Like this." The lithe dark brown she-cat lowered herself to the snowy ground, hindquarters perked up and forepaws extended.

Galepaw copied the stance, earning some occasional criticism from his mentor who watched with whisker twitching. From the silver-blue marbled tom came a frown as he adjusted to each comment, all for an effort to please his mentor.

"Now jump!" commanded Spottedfawn suddenly, lurching forward with flurries of snow kicked up in her wake. Her apprentice scurried back, backpedaling onto his rear and a second of panicked squeal later, he found himself held against the snowy earth by the surprisingly strong brown she-cat. She released a sigh of disappointment. "Galepaw, you've got to be more alert. If I was an enemy, I'd be raking my claws down your face right about now."

"Well excuse me for not knowing any battle moves!" spat the silver-blue marbled apprentice, shooting his hind legs up to send the unaware she-cat sprawling. His mentor lay still in the snow for a moment, giving Galepaw the upper paw, scrambling to his paws to dive headfirst against Spottedfawn's flank.

The pale brown, white spotted she-cat grunted in the surprise attack, her forepaws flailing rapidly and striking a blow against Galepaw's muzzle.

"Dirty trick," hissed Galepaw, rubbing a paw against his sore muzzle. Spottedfawn brushed away the flurries from her coat, snorting, "And I suppose ramming your head into my flank wasn't?"

Galepaw continued glaring, relaxing the stiffened nature as Spottedfawn sighed, "Come on. We've toured the territory and trained some. You must be hungry. We should get back to camp." Her apprentice deftly nodded and followed with lagged pawsteps as they climbed over the line of moss surrounding the hollow, heading slowly in the direction of MountainClan camp.

**And there you have it! The next chapter! What do you think of Blossomstar? Spottedfawn? Galepaw and Redkit? Don't lie, Snarky knows you'll ship it. GaleXRed forever! **

**-Snarky**


End file.
